


At Peace

by Johanniguess



Category: overwatch
Genre: I am bad at fanfics, M/M, have mercy on me, havent written in a year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johanniguess/pseuds/Johanniguess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji makes a unlikely friend in McCree<br/>also hi I suck at this just doing this to get it out of system.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Peace

The new recruit has a sad air around him, but given the circumstances of his arrival it was reasonable having been nearly killed by his own brother. All because he wanted a different life than what was expected of him, enjoying the better things life. Genji Shimada seemed to prefer to be by himself, the room he spent the most time in was more like a closet, somewhere where there were no mirrors. The quarters he had been assigned the mirror had been shattered into a million pieces. The air of self-disgust with this new body seemed to radiate off the young man. He was a alive and he didn’t want to be dead, but now he lost his humanity it seemed.

The first meeting with between Jesse McCree and Genji had been curt and the Shimada just wanted to be away from people. But Jesse noticed the younger man at times just coming and sitting with him when he went outside for a smoke or when McCree simply went for a walk around the compound. Hardly saying a word, with silent footfalls walking at the cowboy’s side. One day Jesse makes a silly comment and Genji makes a small soft laugh, Jesse feels his heart skip a beat at that. He is sure the other has a cute smile.

Jesse takes a deep puff of his cigar, seeing a slight movement of out the corner of his eye, he draws his gun only to the see the green cyborg. Genji takes a seat beside him.   
“McCree-san, may I ask you something?” Genji said in a soft voice.

“Sure what’s on your mind, darling?” Jesse looked at the other, his gaze gentle.

Genji faces away before reaching behind his head, a gust of steam escaping from his vents, the face plate coming off. With a shaking breath he turns his face back to Jesse showing his scared face, his brown eyes seeming tired with a heavy burden but also nervous.“Does this…disgust you?”

Jesse takes in his comrades’ face. He slowly reaches his hand out to the others face, Genji flinches away for a moment before letting the other to touch his skin. He gently ran his fingers over the different scares and marred skin that will leaver fully recover.

“Your gorgeous, sweetheart.” Jesse gently ran his thumb over Genjis lips, causing red to rise to others face.

“You pity me.” Genji frowns but doesn’t move away.

“Never, Genji.” Jesse puts out his cigar and leans in slowly leaning his forehead against the other staring into those beautiful eyes that shined like gems.

Slowly their lips met, a gentle slow kiss. The kiss seemed to last for a short eternity before they finally broke away.   
They both caught of their breathe and just embraced each other.


End file.
